A Little Divine Intervention
by Obviously Insane
Summary: Lou Ann is in need of a little divine intervention. Written for the Hairspray Challenge.


A Little Divine Intervention

A/N: Hey, my bitchin' readers! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lou Ann ran her fingers along the ruffles of her dress, biting her bottom lip and staring down at the floor. He was mere inches away from her, and her breath caught in her throat. He wasn't _supposed_ to have this effect on her, but he did. She wasn't _supposed_ to fall for the wrong guys, but she did. It was just in her nature, as much as she disliked it. 

"Hey," he said, giving a little wave. "You were really great out there."

"Th-thanks," Lou Ann whispered, feeling her face grow hot. "I mean, thank you. A lot."

He laughed, and her blushed darkened at the sight of his smile. He had a really nice smile, with his pearly white teeth and soft lips. Lou Ann wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Probably good. Yes; it would be very, _very_ good.

"No problem," he told her, pulling on the sleeve of his jacket. "You gotta promise me something, though."

Lou Ann nodded her head. _'God, if you're listening, please make it so that asks me to marry him_,' she thought to herself. _'Please, let him propose to me right here, please please please_...'

"You have to teach me how to do that jump," he grinned. "You know, the one where you land in a slide? I'm having trouble getting that down."

She felt her smile fade a bit. "Oh, yes. Sure. Of course."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, Lou Ann. You're really helping me out."

Lou Ann felt as though she might faint-he was touching her! _Touching_ her! Her ears were ringing and she felt so happy, she might burst. "No...no problem."

He laughed again. "Well, I'll see you later. Gotta get home."

And with that he left. Lou Ann was left standing there, feeling dizzy and barely able to breathe.

"Lou Ann?" Tammy walked up to her friend, raising her eyebrows. "You okay?"

"I'm just fantastic."

* * *

This wasn't going to work. It just wasn't. 

He had a girlfriend. They'd kissed at the pageant, in front of all of Baltimore, for crying out loud! She couldn't love someone who had a girlfriend! Wasn't that one of the 10 Commandments? Thou shalt not love a guy who is in love with someone else? She'd never really paid attention in church.

It didn't matter. She was never going to talk to him again.

Lou Ann's telephone rang and she grumpily reached over and answered it. "Hello?"

"Lou Ann." It was _him_. He was calling her. Did that count? If he was the one calling her? "Hey, sorry. Is this a bad time?"

"No, no, no," Lou Ann blurted, and she heard him chuckle. "It's a swell time."

"Okay," he said. "I was wondering if you were busy tonight."

Lou Ann's heart skipped a beat. Was he asking her out?

_'I know it's wrong, God_,' she said silently. '_But please, please, please let him be asking me out. Honestly, I'll never ask you for anything else. Ever._'

"No, of course I'm not busy," she said quickly. She mentally slapped herself. "I mean, I'm not saying I'm _always_ available, or anything. I have a very busy social life, you know. I'm not a total loser."

_'Shut up, shut up, shut up_,' the voice inside her head scolded.

"Of course not," he said, sounding amused. "Listen, Lou Ann, I was wondering if maybe we could go over the Jumpin' Jaguar tonight? You know, the one I was asking you about earlier? 'Cuz, you know, we're presenting it on the show tomorrow."

"Oh," Lou Ann tried to hide her dissapointment. "Oh, yeah. Right. Um, sure. Where do you want to meet?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Uh, I didn't even think about that. How about just down at the studio or something? If that's okay?"

Lou Ann nodded, before realizing that he couldn't see her. "Oh, yes, um, yeah, sure. The...the studio. Let's say, in ten minutes?"

"Oh, okay," he answered. "I might be a little late, though. I'm across town from the studio."

'_At_ her _house_,' Lou Ann observed silently. "That's okay. I can wait."

* * *

He ran through the door twenty minutes after she'd arrived. 

_'Twenty minutes and forty-three seconds_,' she told herself. _'But who's counting?_'

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said, obviously irritated by something. She bit her lip. Was it her? Was he irritated by her?

_'No_,' she shook her head. _'It can't be me._ He's _the one that called_ me'

"It's fine," she assured him, standing from her seat on the bleachers. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he said, clenching his fists. "I'm just _great_!"

She closed her eyes, feeling embarrassed. She's upset him, and he hated her. "Sorry," she mumbled.

His expression softened, and he shook his head. "No...I'm...I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You don't deserve it."

Lou Ann shrugged her shoulders, clutching her skirt so that it formed wrinkles. "It's okay," she told him, taking a step towards the boy. He took off his jacket, and she blushed at the sight of his bare arms. If he noticed this, he didn't say anything about it.

_'Gosh, I'm such a dork_,' Lou Ann scolded herself.

"Listen, I'm sorry," he said. "It's just...she and I got into another fight. We've been doing that a lot lately."

Lou Ann nodded, pressing her lips together. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he told her. "It's just that, well...we don't have anything in common anymore, you know? I feel like I'm not myself when I'm around her."

"You're just saying that because you're angry," she said, not wanting to believe what she was saying herself. She felt like a horrible person for wanting them to break up, but she couldn't help it.

"No, I'm not," he said, shaking his head. "But it doesn't matter now, does it? She told me she never wants to see me again."

"I'm sure she wasn't serious," Lou Ann said. "She's probably missing you right now."

"You didn't see her face," he said, trying to smile. "She was...she's not changing her mind. Not this time."

"That's awful," Lou Ann said quietly.

He nodded his head. "You're a great friend, you know that?"

Lou Ann felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. _'Friends. That's all we'll ever be.'_

"I feel like I can talk to you about anything," he said. "I mean...I know that's weird. But you're the only friend thatI feel like I can trust right now."

She smiled softly, smoothing out her skirt. _'God, if you're listening, please please please turn this into a confession of love. I would really appreciate it, more than anything. Please.'_

"Anyways," he took a deep breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...thanks."

She shrugged, pinching her arm to keep from squealing. Sure, it wasn't a confession of love, or even anything remotely close to it, but it would do.

"Your welcome, Seaweed."

_'And thank you, God.'_

* * *

AH! Nor is probably going to slap me for making Penny and Seaweed break up momentarily. :) I had a bunch of fun writing this. I don't know-I like writing about the minor characters more than the major ones. I'm just weird like that. :) 


End file.
